


Take You With Me

by howdoyousleep, the1918



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Rimming, Virgin Steve Rogers, trope city come on in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: “Okay, yeah, s’okay,” he shushes, tries to calm him, “thank you. I want it too, and I’m so happy you asked, sweetheart.” Another sweet name, and Bucky just can’t seem to hold them in anymore. “But I’m going to ask you a question, okay? And I need you to be honest with me. No matter what you answer, I promise that I’ll still want to do this.”Steve looks wary and still nervous but also a little curious. He nods, signaling for Bucky to continue.Bucky draws in a long breath, and lets it out.“Has anyone ever taken you before?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1156





	1. Be Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantabile_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabile_l/gifts).



> This fic (which began as a [self-indulgent head canon](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/617296146033934336/the-actual-ask-reply-got-fucked-up-with-the-read) on tumblr) turned into the perfect opportunity to create the Softest Fic Ever, and was written for our Lady Joanna of the Kingdom Soft. We love you, darling.

It takes Bucky a good bit longer than it should for him to pinpoint exactly why it is that Steve smells so damn good.

But—in Bucky’s defense—he’s never actually smelled the scent of Steve in _pre-heat_ before.

Steve never had heats, back in the forties. Sure, he’d looked and smelled to Bucky every bit like the omega that Steve is, but his little body was just too damn sick to support something like a heat. Still, tiny and bird-boned and heat-less as he’d been then, Bucky Barnes has been in love with Steve Rogers since 1934. And he’s in love with Steve Rogers _now_ , seventy years later.

But he hadn’t told Steve then. He hasn’t told Steve now.

The pre-heat scent is definitely different than Steve’s normal scent, but it’s really not until Bucky notices his _own_ behavior— hovering around Steve, keeping an eye on him to make sure he’s eating plenty, taking mental stock of every other alpha in every room that Steve walks into – that Bucky finally puts two and two together and realizes what’s about to happen.

The knowledge flips a switch inside Bucky. He begins trying to avoid Steve; he really, _really_ does. He doesn’t want to overstep, or get too close, or make Steve uncomfortable with his obvious pining and what probably smells like an alpha about ten seconds from jumping him.

But then Bucky’s in their kitchen one day soon after that, making himself a protein smoothie, when Steve walks in. Steve says he wants to ask him something.

From the smell of him, Bucky gives Steve maybe twenty-four hours before he’s in full heat. He wonders if he should make himself scarce for a few days or if Steve is going to be the one to go, go find whatever heat partner he’s got and _get fucked for a week straight_ , take another alpha’s knot one or two dozen times, and—and Bucky has to put his coffee mug down before he crushes the ceramic handle to dust.

“Bucky, I…” 

Steve looks down nervously as he speaks, and Bucky thinks that the way Steve’s lashes kiss against the flushed tops of his cheeks should be illegal.

“What is it, Stevie?”

Steve’s anxious, clearly. _Very_ anxious; he can’t quite meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky doesn’t like things that make Steve anxious.

Steve finally gets to talking but he stutters, is flustered. “I was wondering if—and it’s okay if you don’t want to! I know everything must still be really weird for you, and—”

Bucky can’t stop himself from reaching a hand out and cupping the side of Steve’s neck like he does sometimes, wrist against Steve’s scent gland.

“It’s okay, Stevie. Just tell me, you can tell me, yeah? Ask what you wanna ask.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath and visibly steels himself, anxious, still, but brave enough to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“I wanted to know if you might wanna, um.” His bottom lip is so damn pink where he’s biting down on it. “If you might wanna help me through my heat?” And it’s mumbled, and fast, but Bucky can hear every word—even though he can’t believe a damn one of them.

Bucky’s awestruck. He’s awestruck, but he’s gotta say _something_ , can’t leave Stevie hanging.

“Stevie, oh, you... _fuck_ , you perfect little doll.” 

And that’s… not something he’s called his best friend before. He brushes Steve’s smooth jawline with one thumb and looks at the omega with such fondness that it makes the room feel a little sticky. 

“Of _course_ I do.”

A surprised smile lights up Steve’s face, like he wasn’t expecting Bucky to actually say _yes_. and Bucky… well, Bucky can’t stop talking.

“Of course I want that. I’m so happy you asked, baby.” Another endearment he’s never used for Steve. “So happy.”

But some things still itch at Bucky’s brain. There are some things he needs to know—information.

“Are you… You’re _sure_ about this, Stevie? Why me?” And he doesn’t _wanna_ ask this next question, but he’s gotta. It’s knowledge Bucky needs to be equipped with. “Where’s the alpha— _alphas_ , whoever—that usually stay with you?”

“What?” And Steve – god bless him – looks genuinely confused for a moment before he _gets_ it, understands what Bucky means, and the blush that covers his face looks like it must extend far below the neckline of his thin t-shirt. “Oh! Um, no, there was no…”

Steve’s words trail off. His eyes get all wide like he’s just realized something, and he looks even more nervous than before. He’s breathing harder, and the anxiety in his scent is back. He shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers. He’s diverting his eyes, shrinking his massive form to make his whole body somehow look smaller.

 _“Sorry?”_ Bucky repeats, “why? What you got to be sorry about, baby?”

The endearment slips out again but it _does_ something to the omega this time, makes his eyelashes flutter and his anxious scent mellow a bit. Still, Steve’s nervous, and Bucky _still_ _does not like_ things that make Steve nervous, and he gives into the protective urge to crowd Steve in against the kitchen island with his body—hands on either side of him, holding onto the countertops.

Steve suddenly lets out a little _whine_ at the movement, and Bucky’s not prepared for it. It makes his hips press into Steve’s before he can stop them. The contact isn’t actually sexual; Bucky’s just pinning him, keeping him grounded. But still, Steve _moans_ a little, tries to breathe through it.

“I—I’ve always… just.”

And that’s when it clicks with Bucky, that—despite the incredible pain it would have certainly caused—Steve has always toughed out his heats _alone_.

 _Steve might be a virgin_ , he realizes.

Steve might be a virgin, and here he is – asking _Bucky_ to fuck him when he goes into heat. The thought alone that, fuck, that _Bucky_ might get to be the very first person to fuck Steve (and the very last, if Bucky had his way) makes Bucky want to _groan_ and _grind_ into Steve right there in the kitchen but he keeps it contained, keeps his focus on what Steve needs from him right now.

Besides, all that is still just a hunch. Bucky needs to hear it, needs to confirm some things with Steve first and hear Steve _really_ say it. He strokes a hand over Steve’s cheek.

“Stevie,” he begins, imploringly, “tell me you want this with me. With _me_. And please, baby… don’t say it if it isn’t completely true.”

He doesn’t expect that way that Steve’s demeanor gets a little frantic at the question. “Yes— _yes_ , Buck. I want it. _So much_. Please.” And Bucky has to stroke his sides to calm his nerves.

“Okay, yeah, s’ _okay_ ,” he shushes, tries to calm him, “thank you. I want it too, and I’m _so_ happy you asked, sweetheart.” Another sweet name, and Bucky just can’t seem to hold them in anymore. “But I’m going to ask you a question, okay? And I need you to be honest with me. No matter what you answer, I _promise_ that I’ll still want to do this.”

Steve looks wary and still nervous but also a little curious. He nods, signaling for Bucky to continue.

Bucky draws in a long breath, and lets it out.

“Has anyone ever taken you before?”

(And he says it likes that— _taken you—_ not _‘fucked you”_ ’ not _‘knotted you,’_ even, yet. Bucky says it like that because it’s an older way of phrasing it, more _polite_ , something people would have said back in the forties before you could say things like ‘pregnant’ or ‘knot’ on television.)

Steve’s face is – quite visibly – on fire. Bucky watches as he slowly, _slowly_ , shakes his head.

“N-no.”

And _oh_ — Bucky wants to be a good alpha, wants to do what he needs to do to keep his – _this_ omega calm, but it takes every damn thing he’s got to keep his visceral reaction to Steve’s admission contained inside, because…

Because all Bucky can think about is _how damn pretty_ Steve is going to look all spread across the sheets, laid out in the _nest_ that Steve’s gonna build, gonna build just so Bucky to take him in it.

And because Bucky can’t stop planning out how he’s going to do it – how he’s going to slide into Steve that very first time Bucky makes love to him. He can’t decide the way that he’ll do it, not yet, but Bucky knows that he wants to gauge every little movement, hear every little sound that Bucky works out of Steve’s sweet body, see the way his full lips tremble and plea when he’s getting fucked. Bucky wants memorize every detail about Steve the first time he takes a knot—takes _Bucky’s_ knot.

And because Bucky can’t stop thinking about all the many and varied ways he’s going to make Steve _wail_ with pleasure, how many times he’s going to fuck the come out of him before the week is over, and Bucky’s got _plans_ but he’s also got an overwhelming number of lizard brain thoughts— _ProtectFuckFeedScentMateBreedBiteKeep_. But Bucky keeps it all inside as much as he can because Steve looks anxious about his confession, and that just won’t do.

“Sweetheart.” Bucky leans in even more and presses his forehead against Steve’s, and their lips are a ghost of breath away from touching but he still hasn’t kissed Steve, not yet. “Sweeter than _sugar,_ you are.”

Magically, like the prettiest damn thing Bucky’s ever seen, Steve brightens at the little wash of praise. He smiles, so fucking cute and shy, and he asks, “that— that’s okay? That I haven’t done this before?”

Bucky has to keep himself from laughing in sheer incredulity. _“Okay?”_ Bucky repeats. “It’s more than okay, baby. So _amazing_ , saving yourself for me.”

And then Bucky finally closes the gap between their lips. It’s closed-mouth and chaste and both of their lips are the barest bit chapped, but it’s Bucky’s silent _promise_ to Steve, Bucky’s promise that he’s going to be good to him and careful with him but he’s going to give Steve what Steve needs and fuck him _silly;_ fuck him tender.

Bucky’s going to do everything he can to warrant the amount of trust Steve has already given to him.


	2. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat sex! You know the drill :) Also, Steve is on birth control and super soldiers don't get STIs etc etc.
> 
> If you have a low tolerance for **potential dubcon triggers** , please see the warning at the end of the chapter (but don't worry-- there is HEA!)

The next twenty-four hours are sweet and boundless torture for Bucky.

Steve’s preheat ramps up so quickly after their talk in the kitchen, after Steve had asked Bucky to help him through his heat, to be the first man to hold him and knot him and _take him_.

After Bucky had accepted Steve’s proposition – no hesitation – it was like some sort of string had formed to hold the two tightly together, never wanting to be outside of arm’s reach from each other. Bucky will sit down on the couch and Steve will follow right behind. He’ll tuck in close to the alpha’s side, pressing his nose to Bucky’s neck like it’s nothing, tops of his cheeks flushing once he realizes what he was doing. Seeing the beautiful pink dusting those perfect cheekbones makes Bucky want to lay the omega out on the couch right then and there. Instead, he presses the lightest of kisses against Steve’s cheek, coos, “S’alright, sweetheart—keep goin’.”

Their scents begin to mingle from then on, from Steve spending an ample amount of time tucked into Bucky’s neck. Bucky walks around smelling his own scent but also _Steve’s_ , sweeter than sin, and the intoxicating mix of the two swirling together is sometimes overwhelming. He finds himself crowding Steve up against doorways and counters, his grip tight on a narrow waist, nose pressed tight against that tender skin of his neck.

 _“Oh,_ honey _,”_ he rumbles, letting himself suck on the hinge of Steve’s jaw, ignoring the steely line of Steve’s erection hot on his hip, “Y’startin’ to smell like me. That okay with you?”

Steve doesn’t seem to be able to answer in words, chokes on a few pitiful noises, wiggles in Bucky’s grip but tips his head a tad more on instinct in place of that verbal answer.

Of course it’s okay.

In fact, it’s so _okay_ that within a few hours Steve begins to build up a nest in his room. Even though Steve is a virgin, he knows how to make a mean nest, has been building up some of the best, most tempting nests since the forties. This one is different, though. This nest not only has Steve’s soft items (his clothing, his pillows, his sheets and his towels) but _Bucky’s_ as well. In his pre-heat addled brain Steve is apparently under the impression that he’s sneaky enough to steal Bucky’s used linens and sweaty shirts from his room and move them to his own without the alpha noticing.

Adorable.

Just like on the couch, Steve’s cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink when he’s caught red-handed with a handful of items from Bucky’s laundry basket. He even tries to turn and walk the other way before Bucky grabs for him, chuckling and wrapping an arm tight around Steve’s waist, dragging him with ease back to Steve’s room. Bucky coos and praises him, presses sweet noises into Steve’s neck, into Steve’s cheek, telling Steve how sweet of an omega he is for making them a nest.

 _“Such a_ pretty _nest, omega, look at that. Put my clothes in there, show me how you make it pretty, come on, Stevie.”_

But the hours pass and then suddenly Steve is _not_ in preheat; not anymore. His normally sweet scent starts to smell like a peach that’s just short of too-ripe, and it _surrounds_ Bucky, wraps around his every molecule and fills up his lungs and blinds him with need.

They both notice the exact moment the change happens but no words are exchanged; they don’t need them. Instead, Bucky just takes Steve’s hand and leads him to Steve’s bedroom, to the nest that smells like them both.

***

Steve Rogers is fucking _gorgeous_. It’s not the first time that Bucky has seen him naked -- not even close -- but it _is_ the first time Bucky has seen him naked and spread out like an offering in front of him, bared, cock hard and flushed and luscious neck exposed. It’s the first time he’s seen Steve’s endless legs and golden skin shimmering with sweat and colored by the warm flush of his heat. It’s _definitely_ the first time he’s seen Steve lower his lashes and spread his legs— sweet but shy when he shows Bucky the gleam of slick between his thighs— reaching one arm out in a plea for Bucky to ‘ _come here, alpha’_ , to press his weight on top of him.

There’s nothing that Bucky can do to resist the request. When he lowers his body down to cover Steve’s he’s shocked by how small it makes Steve’s huge body seem all of a sudden, and the feeling makes Bucky visibly puff his chest out, makes the increasingly primal-feeling alpha inside him swell with pride. He presses his lips to Steve’s and kisses him with all the tenderness he can summon, pours all of his love and a century of _want_ into it, does everything he can to make Steve feel safe and cared for and cherished in every possible way.

Time melts into nothing and ceases to be a part of them. Their bodies touch and sink into each other, lines blurring as they learn each other’s taste and touch and sounds. Steve is needy in his heat – of course he is – but he’s handing his trust over to Bucky so freely and so surely that it seems almost impossible to Bucky. He’s been with omegas in heat before but this is different, so _different_ , and he lets his alpha instincts guide him where they need to go. Steve follows without question.

Steve is the most sensitive, responsive little thing Bucky has ever seen. It’s pure fantasy. The first time he slips a finger inside of Steve, Bucky thinks he dies. The inside of Steve’s body is wet and scorching, and it’s gripping Bucky’s flesh and pulling it in like it’s his cock already— but it’s the delicious mewling noise Steve makes that sends Bucky’s head flying. It’s the sight of Steve’s pink little rim stretched around his fingers that steals Bucky’s breath. Steve was wet before but now he starts to _gush_ , and that’s when Bucky knows without a doubt that there’s not a single thing in this whole goddamn world that can stop him from getting his tongue inside Steve’s cunt in the next five seconds.

If Bucky thought Steve smelled delicious before, it had absolutely nothing on the scent and _taste_ of Steve’s slick in his mouth. Bucky drinks him in like a dying man, slurps at Steve’s ass like it’s the only source of nourishment in a desert and Bucky is just a lost wanderer stumbling upon an oasis of peaches and paradise. He fucks his tongue in and out right alongside his fingers, revels in the weight of Steve’s calves slung over his shoulders.

It’s when Bucky adds a third finger and seeks out Steve’s prostate that Steve really starts to fall apart. It’s a visible shock to Steve’s whole body, and he lets out a yelp that quickly turns into a moan, presses down into it before _scrambling back_ like he can’t take the enormity of such a good feeling. The reaction only makes Bucky want fuck his sweet spot _harder_ , so that’s what Bucky does.

Steve comes untouched. Bucky had barely given his sweet little dick anything but a few teases of the tongue, so it blind-sides Bucky completely. Steve is a _vision_ and a _miracle_ before him; he whines and moans through it like the pleasure is too much, moans out _Bucky_ and _alpha_ like they’re the only words he’ll ever speak again. His dick sprays milky white all over his toned abdomen and his eyes squeeze shut, pink lips falling apart in a perfect ‘o’ shape. Bucky knows immediately that he needs to see all of that _again_.

He dives back in.

***

Reality begins to melt after that, just as time had done already. Bucky’s own cock is rock hard and dripping and neglected but all he knows now is _Steve_ , his omega’s taste and his scent and his noises and his skin. So when Steve’s stream of soft sounds and broken words suddenly begin to form a _question_ , it hits Bucky’s ears but he can’t process it— not when he has so many other things to focus on, not when he’s got Steve’s slick dripping down his chin and three fingers buried in his warm cunt.

But Bucky hears them nonetheless and he knows he needs to check in, can’t ignore his omega, so he pulls his head back with a groan and licks at the crease of Steve’s hip, laps up some of the omega’s come that’s pooled in his navel while he’s at it.

“What’s that, baby? Huh?” Bucky pumps his fingers heavy and slow as he talks, relishes and wants to fucking live in the helpless noises Steve makes.

“Buck, _alpha_ I wanna...lemme--”

“Come on, sweetness-- speak up. M’gonna give you whatever you want, whatever you need, just gotta tell me what that is.” Bucky knows he’s being mean, knows his fingers are stretching the omega so good, knows they have to feel like a relief all velvety and smooth inside of him. Steve’s body _trembles_ underneath Bucky’s touch there in the damp sheets of their nest and Bucky can’t keep his lips off of him: stomach, hips, the inside of his thighs.

“W-wanna put it in my mouth, alpha…” and Steve doesn’t say it in a buttery smooth way he says most things with confidence and purpose. He sounds hysterical. Bucky hadn’t connected the gasps and the quaking and the noises, but Steve sounds like he’s about to pass out from sheer panic.

“ _Baby,_ hey hey, _omega_. Stevie,” Bucky purrs as he slips his fingers from Steve’s cunt, drenched well past his wrist in slick, and crawls up the length of the blond’s body. He peppers kisses as he moves, slow and open-mouthed ones, not succumbing to the urge to rush things, to hurry, for fear of frightening Steve seemingly further.

 _God,_ Steve looks like an angel, Bucky almost certain that he _is_ one. The alpha wants to eat him whole, swallow him down, become one with him in every possible way. Those ocean eyes are struggling to stay open, are full of complete devotion that Bucky purrs upon seeing but there is something else there. Not only is it visible on Steve’s features, Bucky can smell it in the air, wants to bite and growl at the way his Stevie’s scent has gone from sweet to bitter.

“Hey, whats’a matter? Huh? You good? Need you to talk to me,” Bucky whispers into the kisses he gives Steve’s plump lips. He wants to suck on them, wants to tear at them with his teeth, but that’s not what Steve wants and that is the only thing that is important to Bucky right now.

Bucky doesn’t know his chest is constricted and tight until it unravels at the first sight of Steve nodding his head a little bit. At the first nod Bucky is murmuring nonsense into Steve’s cheek, running his lips up his jawline, over his sensitive gland.

“S’alright, Stevie doll, you’re just feelin’ so much aren’t ya? Such a sweet thing, a soft thing. Y’can’t help it, can ya?” and _god bless him_ Steve’s bottom lip trembles as he nods his head, hiccups, “ _S’a lot, Buck_ ,” and christ, Bucky wants to eat him up.

“But it’s good, yeah? Feel good?” Steve’s whimpers turn into a whine, nods his head frantically, almost bumps noses with Bucky he’s answering with such enthusiasm. That enthusiasm quickly shifts back to that chaotic energy, Steve’s eyes welling up with tears again, _so sensitive_ , and he’s mumbling, “Lemme put it in my mouth, alpha please, _please_ , Bucky wanna suck you off, wanna feel...wanna fe--”

Bucky can’t listen to the omega anymore, knows that if he says anything about Bucky’s _cock_ he’s gonna bust a nut right here right now. His lips on Steve’s are something fierce, are slick and hungry and move and glide with ease, give him enough time to compose himself.

“You wanna get your alpha’s cock in your mouth, sweetheart?” and just saying it has fire rolling down Bucky’s spine, has him licking into Steve’s mouth in a few seconds that get away from him. Steve wiggles, feels so sweet underneath him as he does so, whispers, “ _Want your cock in my mouth, alpha…_ ”

And Bucky is but a man and a provider.

He’d thought that Steve gasping with tears in his eyes right after he came untouched was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen but he hadn’t seen the omega scrambling between his legs, settling on his front, looking up at Bucky expectantly. Bucky is a bad man.

He chooses to sit back against the headboard to better see Steve, to better touch and hold and praise him. He’s even more grateful for the structure against the line of his back when Steve leans forward and gives the gentlest of licks to the angry head of Bucky’s cock.

_Jesus fuck._

He might say that out loud, isn’t entirely sure, but what he does know is that Steve’s looking up at him for guidance, wants to be so good, but isn’t sure of what to do with his mouth.

“Do what feels natural, Stevie. Wanna show me more’a that tongue? Yeah? Grab onto it, come on— _don’t be shy_.”

If Bucky weren’t a man of faith before he may become one the moment Steve wraps a hesitant hand around the base of his cock, sticks his tongue out and laps sweetly at the tip. Those pink lips naturally purse, follow that little pink tongue, wrap loosely around the tip as well and Bucky is certain the angels start singing.

“Yeah, baby that’s nice, makes my alpha cock feel _good_.” He throws out the ‘ _alpha’_ almost gratuitously, loving the obvious effect it has on Steve’s hormone-filled brain. “Feel good in your mouth?”

Steve is the sweetest thing in the entire world, makes Bucky’s teeth ache, doesn’t even pull off his cock to answer. He nods his head, inadvertently bobbing it, whimpers something that resembles an _mhmm_ , his eyelids fluttering gently. Steve already seems to be calming down, shoulders not as tense, breathing evening out, and Bucky doesn’t even try to pretend like it doesn’t make him feel like the greatest alpha there ever was.

Steve’s broad hands somehow look small wrapped around the base of Bucky’s cock, the thick shaft, but his lips look like sin, all slick and pink. Steve is eager as hell but hesitant still, looks up at Bucky as he moves his head forward an inch or two, holds Bucky in his mouth and _sucks_.

“Oh, _shit,_ Stevie—fuck, baby boy, that’s fucking _nice_.”

Steve mewls and hums at the praise, pitiful noises, sucks a few more times, runs his tongue around the parts he can reach in his mouth. Bucky slides a hand through that sun-kissed hair, adds a physical sense of encouragement, of praise, into the mix. He knows it’s the right decision when he sees the omega’s eyes roll a little, takes Bucky a little deeper at the same time.

He can’t help but dig his fingers into Steve’s scalp a little, a motion that makes Steve’s whole _jaw_ fall open, both in a moan and as his mouth goes slack at the feel of the alpha’s possessive fingers in his hair.

“ _Mmm_ , you’re even sweeter with somethin’ in your mouth, aren’t ya? You think you can take me deeper?” It’s a cheap shot, he knows it is, carries through with it anyway. Steve Rogers loves a good challenge, does as Captain America, did as a scrawny punk in an alley, does as a sweet pup of a thing between his alpha’s thighs now.

Jesus fucking _christ_. Bucky is so fucking lost on this man.

Bucky’s hand slides down to the back of Steve’s neck, grips it as Steve makes his own sort of rumble -- a _purr_ \-- the cutest little noise as he slurps and sucks Bucky down. Steve is so obviously gone on this and _shit,_ that’s nice and perfectly sloppy.

“Look at that, honey, _ohh_ that’s nice, pull back some, come back and-- _oh shit, baby_.”

Bucky’s toes are curling at the inexperience lingering in all of Steve’s actions, the edge of teeth here and there and the subtle reminders that his omega has never had another alpha’s cock in his mouth. Steve is a quick learner, natural instincts kicking in, but it’s his eagerness that is gutting, that has Bucky panting with an open mouth as he looks down.

He wants to let Steve lick his cock sloppy _forever_. Steve looks so fucking calm and happy, and Bucky just wants this moment to last for the rest of their fucking lives. But it can’t, because Steve’s eyelids are dropping almost _too_ low now and Bucky can tell Steve’s breathing is uneven and slow, like he’s having to force himself to remember to take in air. His scent is sweet and not bitter but Bucky’s still worried, for a different reason he can’t totally put his finger on. That same _provider_ voice in the back of Bucky’s head is reminding him that he’s not here right now just to get his balls sucked. He’s here because Steve needs something only an alpha can give him.

It almost pains him to do it, but Bucky makes himself push his fingers into Steve’s golden hair, tugging gently to ease him off of his cock. But of course Steve won’t _go_ at first— tries to sink his wet mouth even deeper— so Bucky has to slide around to frame his jaw and _pull_ him off.

“Sweetheart, honey— _fuck_ , we gotta fuck you now.”

Bucky says it almost like it’s an apology, and he hefts Steve up with hand under his armpits and _moves_ him bodily before leaning down, capturing his lips and kissing him full of reassurance, a reminder of the trust Bucky knows Steve has placed in him. “You need it, baby, _omega_. Yeah? Know you do.”

He can see that Steve’s feeling softer after actually getting to _feel_ his alpha’s cock heavy on his tongue, after getting to know the skin and flesh and bulk of what’s going to be inside of him. Steve nods his agreement at Bucky’s words, shows him how eager and ready he is. Bucky kisses him one more time before setting out to move him where he wants him.

“On your side, baby boy.”

Steve nods his understanding, eyelids sweet and heavy, and he goes to move but Bucky’s there first, helping him. He makes sure Steve is comfortable lying on his left side before slotting up behind him, vibranium arm beneath him, flesh hand brushing over his hipbone. They’re close, _so_ close. It feels like there’s not an inch of their skin that isn’t touching.

Bucky runs a hand up and down Steve’s flank, kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders, mouths into the softness of his hair.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

Steve brings his arms to his chest, grabs for Bucky’s hand and wraps them both around his own chest, condensing his big body into an impossibly small and vulnerable package. His head falls back to rest against Bucky’s shoulder. The sight of the exposed, pale column of his throat almost pulls another growl from Bucky before he gets distracted by the plump red of Steve’s lips. He can’t help but angle down for one more kiss, and Steve smiles into it, happy but jittery and all slowed up like molasses. He nods.

Bucky slides his hand under Steve’s top knee and uses the grip to hold his leg up, open, giving him easy access to Steve’s slicked-up entrance. He pushes three fingers in and finds him tight but ready, just like Bucky had made him with his hands and his tongue. He lines up his cock and, slowly, begins to push.

The fat head of Bucky’s cock pops in and Steve’s body tenses. Bucky expects noises, the same frantic ones he has been hearing all night, thought he’d have to tell Steve to lower his voice. But Steve doesn’t make any sort of noise, _nothing,_ barely breathes, Bucky can’t hear it or feel it. His silence worries Bucky even more than if Steve had cried out in pain so he stops, tightens his arms around him, squeezes to let him know he’s safe, that he’s okay.

“You okay, honey?”

Steve nods, once.

“Keep going. _Please_.”

Steve’s scent is still sweet-smelling, doesn't give off the bitterness of anxiety, so Bucky makes the decision to trust the omega and push his cock in a few inches further. He’s halfway in when Steve does finally let loose a low, breathy moan, but it sounds almost strangled, and that’s when it _hits_ Bucky-- that Steve is _trying_ to be quiet. He stops his hips again.

“Hey, babydoll,” Bucky says, giving Steve’s whole body a squeeze of reassurance. “Y’know that I _want_ to hear your sweet noises, right?” He kisses the shell of Steve’s ear. “Let ‘em go, for me? How else am I supposed to be the good alpha you need, if I can’t hear what my pretty ‘mega is feelin’?”

The last sentence isn’t even fully out of Bucky’s mouth before Steve lets out loudest fucking moan Bucky has ever heard. It’s like something inside Steve just _breaks_ , because at the exact same time Steve pushes his entire body back and _down_ , effectively impaling himself on the rest of Bucky’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve!”

But Bucky can barely hear his own exclamation over the noise Steve makes, something high and throaty and almost inhuman but also _sweet_ , so sweet and so perfect for the moment and _motherfucker_ Steve’s body is wet and it’s tight like a goddamn vice, and Bucky’s half a heartbeat away from spilling his load right now.

Steve’s sound finally dies down, and his sweet body lets out the most contented sigh.

Bucky is in, all the way. He’s _inside_ of Steve. His cock is sheathed inside a hot, molten place that no man has ever been before, and Bucky has been through fire and ice storms and pain in his life but _this-_ -this is his best friend, the love of his life, giving up his body to welcome him home again.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky breathes. He opens his mouth, laves wetly over the scent gland on the side of Steve’s neck, a comfort for them both.

Steve’s scent is even sweeter and warmer than it’s been all night, and it makes Bucky’s _blood_ sing, knowing how well his omega is taking him. He loves that he can actually _smell_ Steve’s descent into satisfaction, and even though he’s sure that Steve must be experiencing some amount of pain -- no way around it, even with the extensive prep -- his alpha instincts are so in-tune to Steve’s body right now that he just _knows_ his omega is okay, _knows_ he's finally getting what his heated body needs.

They lay like that for several long moments, sharing kisses over Steve’s shoulder and just touching. It’s no small amount of torture for Bucky to not start fucking his cock in and out of Steve’s incredible heat, to remain still and let Steve adjust, but it’s more than worth the wait when Steve finally does. Bucky feels that last line of tension leave his body, feels it when Steve sighs into his mouth, murmurs Bucky’s name, _not even his designation_ , but his name.

“God, Steve lemme move, lemme love on you, yeah?”

“ _Alpha…_ ”

That’s all Bucky needs, leans up on his elbow some, looks down at the spot they’re connected and--

“ _Ohh shit_ , omega. _Ah_ , Steve baby, wish you could see us, see what it looks like when you’re full’a me.” Bucky’s voice is gravelly and he prays Steve can understand him, can hear him, pulls back the tiniest amount and pushes back in slowly. It’s his turn to shout, to drop his mouth open and let whatever noise comes out come out.

Steve’s beautiful, every part of him, and that seems to be the recurring theme of the night because _goddamn_ if Bucky doesn’t want to weep at the sight of his cunt all stretched and just _taking Bucky._

He pulls his hips back again, grip under the crook of Steve’s knee unwavering as he does so, a sweet little noise floating out of the omega’s mouth as he moves. Bucky can’t help but press his lips to the omega’s ear, wants him to hear every little noise of pleasure the alpha makes, wants him to know it’s all because of Steve.

They find a rhythm, shift like water, ebb and flow, natural in every way possible. Bucky almost feels like he’s dancing, a part of his body constantly in motion, constantly seeking out Steve’s even though he is right here in his arms, letting him in. He wants to touch Steve in such a way as this for the rest of his natural life and then some, never wants to have the omega in any other way. He’s perfect for Bucky, squeezes him so tight all over, takes Bucky so well, even when his thrusts pick up pace, when they break through another level of thinning restraint Bucky tries to keep.

“ _Bucky_ …” Bucky nips at Steve’s jawline in sheer visceral reaction to hearing his name said in such a way by such a being.

“ _Ohh_ , Steve, yeah baby y’feel so fuckin’ good for me. All wet and hot and _fuck_ are you tight for me. That all for me?” There has been no discussion as to what happens after this but there won’t need to be one; they both know how monumental this moment is for the two of them.

“S’all for you, all for you, Buck,” Steve breathes, hand clutching at Bucky’s forearm tight across his chest. Bucky wasn’t sure of what to expect in terms of how well Steve would take him, how well he’s take to sex in general, but nothing could have prepared him for feeling his slick walls flutter around his cock as it moves. He feels it before Steve does, a few seconds later Steve rousing in his arms, gasps turning in murmurs turning into whimpers.

“Yeah? Just sayin’ this sweet omega cunt is all mine gonna make you come? _Fuck,_ baby y’so sensitive,” Bucky purrs against his cheek, moves and hooks his bent knee in the crook of his elbow, presses somehow close as he raises Steve’s leg. His thrusts have picked up pace, able to hear the slick lewd noises of Steve’s accomodating cunt, his slick, and the way Bucky’s cock sounds fucking into it.

“ _Alpha!_ I...oh no, god not yet, Buck, I—”

 _“Shh_ , you’re gonna gimme this, come on, honey. I’ll make you come as many times as you can take but the first one you have on your alpha’s cock is mine, m’hungry. _Give it to me_ ,” and god bless America, Steve comes apart just like that, absolutely crumbles against the line of the alpha’s body. He grapples for Bucky, any part of him he can reach, and Bucky gives him that, brings his hand to grip Steve’s neck at the base, the hinges of his jaw.

Bucky’s worried he’s going to blackout at the sensation of Steve coming on his cock, of watching Steve come in general he’s noticing. The sound of Bucky’s skin smacking against Steve’s backside is beautiful but the noises that sound like they’re ripped from the omega’s chest are even better. Bucky’s whispering encouragement, blind encouragement, right into the shell of Steve’s ear, fucks into him with abandon now, snatching up the chance to do so.

“Fuckin’ hell, omega, that’s the prettiest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life, _oh baby love.”_

Steve’s cunt quivers around the hot steel of the alpha’s cock, flutters and sings and tries its damn hardest to milk him of everything he’s worth. Bucky thanks the heavens that Steve doesn’t attempt to hold his noises back this time, letting them loose into the air in front of him, adding to the image that is Steve Rogers coming on a cock alone. On _Bucky’s_ cock.

This first orgasm makes Steve like putty in his hands, Bucky holding him up, holding him close. He has to whisper a, “ _Baby,”_ to get Steve to tip his head, to meet Bucky’s lips over his shoulder. And he doesn’t stop moving, could never once inside of this slick wet heat, _fuck._ He’s worried Steve might reach that point of panic as he did when he had his first orgasm with the alpha’s fingers inside of him, which makes Steve’s next words all that more surprising.

_“Want it, alpha. Please.”_

Steve could mean anything but whatever it is Bucky needs to hear him say it out loud, needs to hear his omega beg, plead, ask.

“What do you want?” Bucky growls, demanding and starting to become a little crazy with it. “Stevie. _Baby_. Tell me your alpha what you need.”

Steve whines and struggles with his own voice, breathing tight, clearly still wrestling with himself and embarrassed by his need. “Want-- want you to fill me up.”

But Bucky can hear what Steve _isn’t_ saying and he knows, knows what Steve really wants to say but he’s holding it back, holding it _in_ , and there’s just no way Bucky can stand for that. He tightens his hand on Steve’s hip and fucks in extra hard, slamming in and grinding up, letting Steve know without words that Bucky expects his omega to say _all_ of it.

“Fill you up with _what_ , Stevie? _Say it_.”

“Your—” Steve gasps, stutters, squeezes his eyes shut to the onslaught of _feeling_ , “—your knot.”

“Yeah? You want my knot?” Another hard thrust, and Steve lets out a high and feminine whine. “What else?”

“Wan’ your _c-come_ , alpha, please.”

Bucky growls his approval into the back of Steve’s neck but keeps _pressing_ , pressing in with his hips and his cock and his demands, needs to hear _everything_ from Steve.

“ _Omega_ ,” he warns, his unspoken ‘ _I won’t ask again’_ earning a long whine from Steve. “Let it _go_ baby, you're just hurtin’ yourself tryna keep it in. Tell your alpha what you want--”

 _“Breed me!”_ Steve cries, voice and resolve both finally breaking, and then it’s like he can’t _stop_ talking. “Breed me, alpha, _please._ Need you to — need you to gimme your baby, _need_ it.”

The noise Bucky lets out can only be described as a snarl, pushed out between his teeth, nostrils flaring at the pleased omega scent that hits him like a bus.

“That what you want?” he grounds out. “Want me to knock you up? Huh? Gonna be good and take your alpha’s come, be sweet when I wet you up? Want me to fuck my omega and until he’s _good and heavy with my kid?”_

And Steve fucking _wails_ at Bucky’s words, pressing his sopping wet ass down onto Bucky’s thick cock like it’s actually possible at this point for him to deeper.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Steve begs, “so good-- be _so good_ for you alpha, please, lemme _show you_.”

Bucky groans and pulls almost all the way out before slamming in deep again. “God, Stevie I know you would. And you’d look so damn _pretty_ with my baby inside’a you.” Bucky can’t stop imagining it now, can’t stop the visions that appear behind his eyelids of Steve all big and swollen with _his_ kid, Steve walking around like that, bred up and proud and glowing. “Would be so sweet, I just know it. Know you’d take _perfect_ care of ‘em, wouldn’t you, make ‘em just as sweet and gorgeous as you are.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve whimpers, “I promise to, _promise_ , please alpha.”

“ _Come_ ,” Bucky growls, demanding. “Come on my cock one more time, and I’ll give you my knot. Come and I’ll breed you up _like my omega deserves_.”

And Steve’s body must understand the words as every bit of the command that Bucky intended, because then Steve _does_ come again, clenching down around Bucky like he really is trying to coax the seed out right of him and take him in, pull him _deep_ , do everything that Steve’s omega brain is telling him he needs to do for his alpha.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” and Bucky knows that’s it; he’s done. The base of his cock begins to swell up faster than he’s ever seen it happen and he’s almost worried that it’s _too_ fast, barely has time to rumble into Steve’s ear that he’s “gonna come, gonna _knot you, omega_ ,” before it’s blowing wide and he has to thrust in as hard as he can just to push it past Steve’s wet and pulsing rim.

Locked tight in his arms, Bucky’s omega _sings_.

As soon as the knot pops Steve is coming again, this time untouched and completely dry. The impossible pressure of the tight, perfect cunt clamping down around him makes every cell in Bucky’s body explode with a pleasure so deep and so powerful that it makes his bones vibrate, makes his vision white out. His mind faintly recognizes a deafening roar ripping out of his own chest, but the only feeling that Bucky cares to register is his balls beginning to empty. There’s the carnal knowledge that right now Bucky’s cock is pumping his come _deep_ while his knot keeps every drop locked in, keeps it right where it needs to be for Steve to feel every bit as bred up and beautiful as Bucky wants him to feel.

Still, blinding orgasm aside, Bucky’s hindbrain is screaming at him to do two things. The first is to _bite_ Steve--to lay his open mouth down over the side of Steve’s neck and pierce the gland there, sink his teeth deep until his lips are tinged red with Steve’s blood. To _claim him_.

But Bucky doesn’t do that, settles for clamping his teeth down on the back of Steve’s neck instead, because he’s got just enough wherewithal left to listen to the second thing his instincts are telling him to do. It takes everything he has, but he shifts his focus away from his mind-blowing orgasm to zero-in on Steve -- on his _omega_ , who is lying beside him and taking his first ever knot while coming down from his fourth orgasm of the day. Bucky’s never knotted a virgin before, but there’s something deeply ingrained in his lizard brain that tells him he needs to pay attention to Steve’s reactions right now.

He’s glad that he does.

It’s not long after the initial tidal wave of pleasure begins to ebb that Steve starts to squirm a little on Bucky’s knot, and Bucky would moan at the sensation caused by the movement if not for the way that Steve’s scent suddenly shifts. He goes from smelling like a sugar-drenched peach to something more sour, and Bucky instantly recognizes it to be _fear_. He stops biting the nape of Steve’s neck and smooths his hands over Steve’s chest and abdomen, soothing.

“Stevie,” Bucky asks, and he barely recognizes his own voice. “Steve—babydoll, what’s wrong?”

But Steve doesn’t seem to be able to verbalize his answer. His squirming becomes more frantic and is soon accompanied by panicked little whining noises, nothing like the sweet and euphoric sounds he had let Bucky pull out of him over the past few hours. Bucky realizes that Steve is trying to pull away— to _pull off of Bucky’s knot_ — and when he gives it one particularly valiant attempt it ends in moans of pain for both of them.

“ _Steve_ , baby, no, no honey what are you _doin’?_ You can’t—”

Bucky cuts himself off in favor of readjusting his arms around Steve’s torso, using his full strength to keep him tight and close, feeling guilty for the restraining motion but trying to keep Steve from hurting himself. Steve chokes out a panicked sob as he’s pulled backward, and there’s a terrifying flash of thought where Bucky’s afraid that Steve has changed his mind, that he doesn’t _want_ this anymore-- but the thought is quickly squashed by the memory of how sweetly and earnestly Steve had asked and by Bucky’s innate, primal understanding that this is a common reaction for an omega’s first knot.

Right now, what Steve needs is for Bucky to take care of him.

“Baby, baby, _relax_ , I’ve got you,” Bucky soothes. His cock is still working overtime, pumping Steve up with come, but Bucky ignores it. The omega stops struggling but his high keening keeps up, fearful little noises that break Bucky’s heart. “ _S’okay_ baby boy. You can take this, yeah?”

Bucky does what he can to physically soothe his omega, arm that was just tight around Steve’s chest moving up on instinct to the little one’s lips. It’s a risk, not anything Bucky’s ever done with an omega, let alone anyone, but it seems to work when Steve suckles his two digits right between his lips, against his tongue. Bucky’s other hand rubs and strokes at Steve’s belly, runs up his chest, across his pecs.

“ _Shhh,_ baby hush, please honey,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s temple, kisses him there. “Listen to your body. _Feel._ Breathe, and feel. I _promise_ that you can take this, promise. Your sweet body was _made_ to take this.”

Bucky presses a hand down over Steve’s lower belly, gently. He likes the way it feels for himself but he also knows it will be calming for Steve. It’s an unspoken affirmation that _Bucky_ is the one inside him, loving him and taking care of him-- but there’s also a second layer to it, the implication that Bucky’s hand is touching over the exact place where new _life_ might one day grow, where Bucky is filling him up like exactly like Steve truly wants; like Steve _needs_ , even if they both know he’s on birth control because that doesn’t really matter. Bucky knows in his _bones_ that this is the reminder that Steve needs.

Soon, finally, Steve begins to calm, his fingers falling from Steve’s lips as he does so. Bucky melts against the skin of his back and kisses his shoulder. He exhales, happy again now that his omega is going to be okay, and finishes his thought aloud,

“Made to take _me_.”

And Bucky can feel it, can hear it and _smell_ it, the effect it has on Steve. His omega whines sweetly and relaxes, sucks in Bucky’s scent through his nose, exhales out the weight in his century-old heavy heart. Bucky knows his words are a reminder that Steve is _his_ now.

They don’t need the bite, the biological bond -- not yet -- because Bucky has just become the first person to _take_ Steve and he’ll walk through hell and back a thousand more times if that’s what he has to do to be the last.

Because Steve Rogers has Bucky Barnes’s heart, and if Steve is _Bucky’s_ now then Bucky is _Steve’s_ \-- a million times over and a million miles deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> You can follow our works on Ao3 and also on tumblr [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/) [@howdoyousleep3](https://howdoyousleep3.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Possible trigger warning:** There is a moment when Steve gets knotted (for the first time, aww bb) and he gets scared and sort of instinctually starts squirming and trying to get away. Bucky prevents him from doing so. Everything done here is ultimately consensual and Steve eventually calms down, and everyone is happy. Total HEA.
> 
> While I don't think we will be continuing this story in a "real" sequel/fic, I (the1918) have written some thoughts/imaginings on my tumblr about what the [rest of the heat looked like](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/621500362115907584/hey-im-the-abo-nonnie-from-the-first-two-posts), and also about [Steve's pregnant body](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/624447411815874560/i-desperately-need-to-give-chris-evans-and-each) in an imagined future after Bucky does really breed Steve ;) Hopefully those links might help scratch an itch if you are looking for more. Thank you!.


End file.
